Bleach- The Next Generation
by IchiKuros
Summary: The story begins with the children of our normal Heroes. N.B I don't own bleach nor its characters.
1. The origin of the next generation

**N.B** **When reading this story**

 _ **: means the person whose name is in front of it is speaking**_

 _ *** * means the text in side the asterisks are the action being done by a character or thing**_

 _ **{ } are used for thoughts**_

 _ **\- - are used for setting (examples: time, place) it is also used to set up a POV (Point of View)**_

 _ **N.B I don't own bleach nor its characters.**_

* * *

 _ **-Ichigo's POV-**_

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm officially a full time soul reaper due to the fact that I completed school and was offered to be official by the captains of the 13 court guard squads. Over the time of instability in the soul society a lot has happened and we lost some great people. People who were lost include: Genryusai Yamamoto the head captain, His former lieutenant, Rose the captain of squad 3 and former vaizard, Retsu Unohana the captain of squad 4, etc. I've been working hard to stay on top of my game and I discovered everything. I'm not only the son of a Shinigami but also of a Quincy. During the time, Rukia and I got closer and to my surprise Byakuya was pretty cool about it. Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Yuzu, Karin and even my dad Isshin have gotten a bit more mature and stronger. Karin can see spirits better and Yuzu can see figures and sometimes sense them. I have moved to the soul society and currently lives in the shiba estate. Due to me having a job as a shinigami, I don't get to speak to my family a lot. I miss them but my duties lies in the soul society.

 _-Soul Society | The streets in the sereitei-_

"Hey! Ichigo, what's up? We still got a fight to finish, don't forget that." says Kenpachi.

Kenpachi Zaraki, The captain of the 11th division of the 13 court guard squads, is willing to fight me once more. He's been trying to ambush me for the last two weeks but had little luck due to me being saved by something or someone.

 _ **-Normal POV-**_

Ichigo: Hey Kenpachi, I'm currently busy if you don't mind.

Kenpachi: Come on, Ichigo. Fight me, stop with the excuses.

Rukia: Ichigo! Where are you! We're going to be late and Byakuya wouldn't like that at all!

Ichigo: I'm over here, Rukia! Well sorry Kenpachi, I got to go. See you around.

*Ichigo ran towards Rukia's voice and sees her slightly upset *

Rukia: What have you been doing?

Ichigo: It was Kenpachi again, let's hurry before Byakuya gets very upset that we aren't punctual.

Rukia: Agreed. You have to do something with Kenpachi, he's been trying at you for the last two weeks, just fight him already.

*Ichigo shows a shocked face*

Ichigo: Are you out of your mind!? He's super strong not to mention he has a shikai at his fingertips.

Rukia: I see you are afraid, doesn't matter because you will still win. Let's hurry.

Ichigo: I'M NOT AFRAID!

Rukia: Then fight him.

Ichigo: No way, I am a busy person. I don't have the time to fight him, that fight will take long, Byakuya is waiting.

*Ichigo and Rukia run off towards The Kuchiki Manor*

* * *

 _-Soul Society | Sereitei |The Kuchiki Manor-_

Renji: Captain, are you alright?

Byakuya: I'm fine, I am just worried because Rukia and Ichigo are not here yet. It's not like them to be running this late.

Renji: You are right.

Byakuya: If they don't arrive in the next two minutes, I will go out and look for them.

A knock on the door is heard.

Byakuya: Enter!

The door opens and Ichigo and Rukia enters the room.

Ichigo: Hey.

Rukia: Sorry we're late brother, Ichigo had another run in with Kenpachi.

Renji: Isn't that two weeks straight?

Byakuya: You're forgiven but this madness has to stop. Either you fight him or I'll force you to fight him.

Ichigo: Alright fine.

Byakuya: Good, now that's over with let's begin.

The four sit at the table and the cook of the manor enters and places special meals on the table.

Byakuya: Thank you.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile-_

 _-The World of the Living| Karakura Town| Kurosaki House-_

Isshin: Karin! Yuzu! I'm home.

Yuzu: Hi dad, welcome home. Karin isn't here, she's out playing soccer. Dinner should be ready in an hour.

Isshin: Alright. What are we eating tonight?

Yuzu: We're going to have rice balls with pork rolls.

Isshin: Sounds amazing.

-Karin enters the house-

Karin: I'm home.

Isshin: Karin, how was soccer?

Karin: It was pretty alright. Well I'm off to wash up and prepare for dinner.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile-_

 _-The Kuchiki Manor-_

Ichigo: So, Byakuya, you enjoying your new album?

Byakuya: Indeed. It is nice to have pictures of you and your friends having fun with Rukia . It brings me comfort to know everyone is getting along well with Rukia.

Rukia: Well brother, I have something to tell you.

Byakuya: And what is this that you have for me to hear dear sister?

Rukia: See the thing is, I am... I am... I am...

Byakuya: You are what!?

*Byakuya gives Rukia a stern glare*

Rukia: I am...

*The look on Rukia's face said that she was afraid*

Ichigo: She's fine, she wants to know if you wouldn't mind her having a boyfriend.

Renji: Is that what's killing her to spit out?

*Rukia nods in agreement of what Ichigo said *

Byakuya: Who is this boy you want to be in a relationship with?

*Byakuya stares at Rukia with a "I'm going to kill him" look on his face*

Rukia: I like ...

Ichigo: She likes me Byakuya.

Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki, are you afraid!?

Ichigo: Afraid, of what, you?

*Byakuya gives Ichigo a death glare*

Ichigo{To be quite honest I'm more afraid of Byakuya's judgement than Kenpachi getting a bankai. Although Kenpachi getting a bankai would be very bad for me}

Ichigo: I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you're wondering.

Ichigo{I really am but I can't show no fear.}

Renji: So, you are looking for a fast way to end your life Ichigo?

Ichigo: Just shut up Renji!

Byakuya: I'll allow you to have a relationship with her but, *Byakuya gives Ichigo a deadly "I'm going to kill you" glare* If she so happens to lose a single strand of hair on her head, I'll kill you Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia: Thank you so much brother, well let's not take up more of your time, come on Ichigo. *Rukia bows then walks to the exit dragging Ichigo*

Ichigo: Hey Rukia Stop that! Why're you dragging me?

Rukia: Just shut up and come along Ichigo.

Byakuya: Hold it Rukia!

*Rukia stops moving almost instantly at the sound of her brother's voice*

Ichigo: What's up Byakuya?

Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki, if you truly want to date my sister, your task is to fight Kenpachi Zaraki while he's in Shikai without the use of your bankai.

Rukia: BYAKUYA! You're going to get him killed, this is insane.

Byakuya: Rukia, I'm not trying to kill Ichigo here, I trust that he will win. I have faith in him, it looks like you don't.

*Rukia being embarrassed face turns chilli red*

Ichigo{I'm so going to die, there's no way I can beat Kenpachi in Shikai, especially if he's using Shikai too.}

Ichigo: Bring it on, I will beat Kenpachi and win.

*Ichigo walks and pulls Rukia's hand until they were outside the manor*

Renji: You think he'll win captain?

Byakuya: He has no choice but to win if he wants to be with Rukia.

Renji: Are you actually letting them be in a relationship?

Byakuya: Renji, I am a man of my word.

Renji: yes you are.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile-_

 _-Karakura Town| Urahara's Shop-_

Kisuke: Hey Yoruichi! Have you seen the box of goods that were supposed to arrive this morning?

Yoruichi: Can you be a little more specific Kisuke?

*Yoruichi steps out the storage room scratching her dark violet hair*

Kisuke: It clearly had _"goods for Urahara"_ on the top of the box.

Yoruichi: Then I haven't seen it, ask Tessai or Jinta or probably Ururu.

Kisuke: They aren't here Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: Oh, then it probably didn't arrive yet. Anyway listen Kisuke, I'm going to the soul society.

Kisuke: Why? What for?

Yoruichi: Because I want to Kisuke. Don't worry, I'll be back. I'm just going to look for Ichigo. He haven't been around often since he became officially a soul reaper.

Kisuke: I see. Well I spoke to Ichigo yesterday. He got a Kenpachi problem. He's probably not going to handle it anytime soon so when you get there help him out.

Yoruichi: Understood.

Kisuke: Good, then I will see when you get back. Don't miss me too much now Yoruichi.

*Kisuke chuckles*

Yoruichi: I should be telling you that Kisuke.

*Yoruichi goes to the portal and makes her way to the soul society*

Kisuke: I'm sure going to miss that cat.

* * *

 _-Soul Society | Sereitei | Squad 10 Barracks-_

Toshiro: Rangiku! You didn't finish your paperwork!

Rangiku: But captain, that was a lot to do.

Toshiro: I will do it this time, not cause of you but because if I don't do it, it won't be done.

Rangiku: Thank you captain, anyway I need some cash.

Toshiro: You want money but don't want to work for it?

Rangiku: The Shinigami Women's Association are going shopping in the world of the living.

Toshiro: Sorry to say, I forbid you from going, if you can't work willingly, you will work forcibly.

Rangiku: But captain?

Toshiro: No buts! You better get your act together cause when Ichigo goes back to the world of the living, I'm going with him. I gotta go look for granny.

Rangiku: I'm sure that's what it is captain, you sure you're not going to look for Ichigo's sister?

*Rangiku moves really close to her captain*

Toshiro: If I see her, I will speak to her but I'm going to look for granny.

Rangiku: Come on captain, please let me go to the shopping spree?

Toshiro: Just this once, but I'm going to be cutting your salary down.

Rangiku: Thanks, wait WHAT! Captain, what about the money I need?

Toshiro: You work and save for it.

*Toshiro does Rangiku's paper work*

"Rangiku is starting to get out of hand" Toshiro mumbles to himself.

* * *

 _-Soul Society | Sereitei | Shiba Estate-_

Ichigo: I wonder why I live here alone.

Rukia: Maybe because you never invited your family, plus you have all the servants here.

Ichigo: Rukia, it's not the same. Can't believe that I am actually a Shiba and Ganju and his sister aren't living here.

"You know them Ichigo, always on the move" A voice is heard as a figure stands in the darkness.

Ichigo: Hey Yoruichi, what are you doing here?

Yoruichi: IS THAT HOW YOU GREET SOMEONE AFTER NOT SEEING THEM FOR ALMOST A WHOLE YEAR!?

Ichigo: Ummm, sorry?

Yoruichi: I'm surprised that you remember my voice after a year of not hearing it.

Ichigo: I'm sorry, Yoruichi. I just got a lot of jobs to do.

Rukia: Well Ichigo, I'm going home.

Ichigo: But Rukia, we just left your house.

Rukia: I know but we got a big day tomorrow if you remember _your task "Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Ichigo: Rukia, don't try to imitate your brother, it certainly is not cute.

Rukia: Big hater.

Ichigo: It's just as bad as your stupid Chappy drawings.

*Rukia totally angered by Ichigo elbows him in the stomach*

Ichigo: Ow! That hurt Rukia!

Rukia: It was supposed to Ichigo, never call my drawings stupid.

*Rukia stormed out of the Shiba manor*

Ichigo: I will never understand women.

Yoruichi: Anyway Ichigo, I heard you got yourself a Kenpachi problem.

Ichigo: So Kisuke told you about it huh?

Yoruichi: yes, he did. One more thing, when was the last time you talked to your family?

Ichigo: About a year, why?

Yoruichi: That's bad, I believe they miss you.

Ichigo: If they miss me so much, why don't they just come here? Dad knows where I live, I told Karin, and Yuzu can always just ask them to come visit me.

Yoruichi: Even so Ichigo, there are ways to contact them and you know that.

Ichigo: We can talk about it later, I got work to do.

Yoruichi: It pretty much looks like you need some help, relax Ichigo. I can help you out with both your Kenpachi problem and your work issue.

Ichigo: Actually I can handle these problems by myself.

Yoruichi: Just stop being so stubborn.

Ichigo: Fine, I'll deal with my Kenpachi problem alone though.

Yoruichi: You sure?

Ichigo: Yes I'm sure.

Yoruichi: Alright, Kisuke told me to help out but if that's your wish, then so be it.

Ichigo: Good.

* * *

 _-The day after-_

 _-Early morning-_

 _-Shiba Estate-_

Ichigo: Today is the da-

*Byakuya and Rukia appears before Ichigo*

Byakuya: Good morning, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's time for you to get up.

Ichigo: Byakuya, Rukia, what the hell are you doing here so damn early IN THE MORNING!

Byakuya: It's time for you to prepare for your battle with Kenpachi Zaraki.

Ichigo: It's only 5:45 in the morning. If you don't mind I need the rest of my beauty sleep.

Rukia: Come on Ichigo, I want to talk to you before you get into your battle spirit.

Ichigo: We got another 3 hours Rukia. If you guys don't mind, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!

*A Shiba servant appears *

Servant: A problem sir?

Ichigo: Can you kindly escort these two out of my room?

Servant: As you command.  
Right this way please.

*Rukia and Byakuya are escorted out of Ichigo's room and into the living room*

Byakuya: Well that was pretty rude of Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia: Well we kinda did intrude on his sleeping time.

Byakuya: Rukia, he wasn't sleeping.

Rukia: Even so, we shouldn't just appear in his room like that.

* * *

 _-After 3 hours-_

 _-8:45 AM-_

*Ichigo exits his room and enters the living room*

Ichigo: Good morning Rukia, Byakuya.

Byakuya: I already told you good morning.

Rukia: Good morning Ichigo, how was your 'beauty sleep'?

Ichigo: It was awesome.

Byakuya: Good now get your breakfast and everything you need Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm going to get Kenpachi Zaraki.

*Byakuya vanishes in a flash*

Rukia: Well, he's gone. So Ichigo, you ready to talk?

Ichigo: Yes Rukia, I'm ready.

Rukia: Ichigo, over the years we known each other, we got really close. You saved me from my execution and you protected the soul society even when you were branded as a ryoka. You saved me countless times after that, I watched you grow from a senseless arrogant weak soul reaper to a legendary soul reaper. I just want to say, you better win this fight Ichigo, win for me, win for us. I love you Ichigo.

Ichigo: I love you too Rukia and for the record, You do know that I have no plan on losing?

Rukia: Ofcourse I know that Ichigo. I believe in you, You can win without bankai.

Ichigo: Thanks Rukia, I will win no matter what. Plus I also wasn't given the option to lose, thanks to our dear Byakuya Kuchiki.

Rukia: I still think that his deal is rediculous.

Ichigo: At least it's more rediculous that your stupid drawings.

*Rukia sucker-punches Ichigo to the face*

Ichigo: Ow! That hurt, I didnt even expect you to hit me, i did say that Byakuya's deal was more rediculous didn't I?

Rukia: But you still called my drawings stupid and you implied that they are rediculous.

Ichigo: Whatever.

Rukia: Just go out there and win.

Ichigo: Alright.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

-Squad 11 Barracks-

*Byakuya appears in Kenpachi's office*

Byakuya: Kenpachi Zaraki.

Kenpachi: Hey man, now what exactly do you want?

Byakuya: It's not about what I want, it's about what you want.

Kenpachi: And what exactly do you mean?

Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki, you want a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, correct?

Kenpachi: Now we're talking my language.

Byakuya: I convinced Ichigo to fight you, he agreed, he's willing to fight you now.

Kenpachi: Are you serious, then let's go!  
*Kenpachi jumps to his feet immediately and runs out of his office*  
Kenpachi: Yachiru!, wake up, it's time to go!

Yachiru: What's the big rush Kenny?

Kenpachi: My fight with Ichigo.

Ikkaku: Morning captain, so you're finally getting that match with Ichigo?

Kenpachi: Yes.

Yumichika: Congratulations, let's get moving then.

Byakuya: Just follow me, we will meet Ichigo in a place I picked out for your battle.

* * *

-Flashback-

 _"So since you want Ichigo to fight Kenpachi, do you have a location where you want this to go down?"_ questions Renji.

 _"Yes Renji, this fight should happen on Sōkyoku hill"_ answers Byakuya.

 _"Sōkyoku hill? why there brother?_ Rukia asks.

 _"It's where Ichigo and I fought when he saved you from your execution and revealed his bankai."_ Byakuya responds.

 _"Oh yeah, that's right. I remember when he threw me to Renji. Great memories."_ Rukia said bravely.

 _"So, Sōkyoku hill it is."_ Renji spoke up.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

 _-Soul Soceity | Sōkyoku hill-_

 _-Early Morning| 9:00 AM-_

Ichigo: So, you're here Kenpachi?

Kenpachi: That's not much of a surprise compared to you actually challenging me.

Ichigo: True.  
{If only he knew why}  
So, you ready to get serious?

Kenpachi: I'm always serious. The fun of the battle is me being serious.

Yachiru: Kenny's going to win!

Ikkaku: Hey Ichigo, word of advice: Don't hold back.

Yumichika: Ikkaku's got a point, you kept the captain waiting for two weeks so he's going to be fierce.

Byakuya: Good luck Ichigo, and remember to ...

*Yoruichi shows up and cuts off Byakuya's sentence*

Yoruichi: Remember to win!

Byakuya: Yoruichi!

Yoruichi: Hey there Byakuya.

Rukia: I believe in you Ichigo.

Renji: This is going to be fun and interesting.

Kenpachi: Enough talk, let's battle!

*Kenpachi draws his zanpakuto and lunges at Ichigo*

*Ichigo draws his zanpakuto and parries and counters Kenpachi*

Kenpachi: So what's the matter Ichigo? Give me your full potential right here, right now.

Ichigo: Maybe you should go into your power and bring out that shikai of your's.  
{I'm sure asking for death. I'll just have to tire him out then beat him senseless.}

Kenpachi: So you wanna get to the point early huh? Maybe I'll start by removing this eyepatch.

*Kenpachi removes his eyepatch and his power skyrockets*

Kenpachi: Oh yeah, that's what you were waiting for?

Ichigo: It feels like beating you will be short and quick unless you go all out right now.

Kenpachi: How about you go bankai and I'll go shikai?

Ichigo: You first.

Kenpachi: You know that I like my fights to last long.

Ichigo: The only way that I don't beat you quickly is if you go Shikai now.

Kenpachi: I see, Then ... What am I waiting for!?  
Drink! Nozarashi!

*Kenpachi releases his shikai and his power increases drastically*

*Ichigo gulps and thinks to himself*

Ichigo{I'm so dead, This is the same Kenpachi that destroyed a meteorite. Well no more holding back}

Ichigo: Let the real battle begin!

*Ichigo rushes Kenpachi with a ferocious combo*  
*As he is rushed by Ichigo, Kenpachi parries each swing of Ichigo's zanpakuto*  
*The two clash with every attack they make*

Kenpachi: Come on Ichigo, stop holding out on me.

Ichigo: This fight is suppose to progress from here.

Kenpachi: Then why am I in shikai?

Ichigo: Cause that'll make it fun for me.

Kenpach: Then let's do this.

*Kenpachi and Ichigo clash in battle again and again*  
*Ichigo flashsteps away and charges his riatsu for a Getsuga Tensho*  
*Kenpachi dashes at Ichigo and Ichigo releases the Getsuga Tensho*

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

*Kenpachi blocks the attack with his shikai*  
*Ichigo clashes with Kenpachi and they back off*  
*Ichigo flashsteps behind Kenpachi and fires a getsuga tensho*

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!

*Kenpachi is hit with the surprise attack*  
*Kenpachi attacks Ichigo with his menacing riatsu*

Ichigo: Meet my dual attack, Getsuga Jūjishō!

*Ichigo fires the Getsuga Jūjishō*  
*Kenpachi is hit by the powerful attack*

-1 hour later of clashes, parries and successful attacks-

Ichigo: *Ichigo pants* _huff huff_ One more attack? _huff huff huff_

Kenpachi: _*_ Kenpachi pants* _huff huff_ Yeah! _huff huff huff_

 _*_ Both Kenpachi's and Ichigo's spiritual powers began to skyrocket for their final attack*

Ichigo: GETSUGA *Getsuga energy appears on both swords of Ichigo's Shikai*

Kenpachi: So, you're going to do a ranged attack huh?

Ichigo: No, my blades are charged with getsuga. I will not fire it.

*Both Kenpachi and Ichigo dashed at each other crossing over to the opposite side from where they were standing with both successful attacks*

Kenpachi: Ichigo, my oh my, you are strong.

Ichigo: Same here Kenpachi.

*Blood erupts from Ichigo's left shoulder*  
*Blood erupts from both of Kenpachi's shoulders*

Kenpachi: You won again, Ichigo.

*Kenpachi falls to the ground*  
*Ichigo begins to fall backwards but Rukia flashsteps and catches him before impact*

Rukia: You did it! You beat Kenpachi again. I'm proud of you.

Byakuya: Congratulations Ichigo, you won. As I am a man of my word, Rukia is now available to be in a relationship with you.

Ichigo: Thanks Byakuya.

*Hanataro appears*

Hanataro: Hey guys, sorry to be late.

Rukia: You aren't late.

*Hanataro walks up to Ichigo and pulls out his zanpakuto and strikes Ichigo's chest; healing all of his wounds*  
*Hanataro's zanpakuto transforms into shikai*

Hanataro: I wonder where would be a good place to discharge all of the energy that was absorbed by healing your injuries?

Rukia: Just release it into the sky.

*Ichigo gets up*  
Ichigo: Thanks Hanataro.

Hanataro: ok miss Rukia, I will. *Hanataro discharges the energy into the atmosphere*

*Hanataro walks up to Kenpachi who is standing up with the support of Ikkaku and Yumichika*

Kenpachi: Nice sword, anyway you don't need to heal me. I'm fine.

Ichigo: Kenpachi, just take the healing.

Kenpachi: Alright fine Ichigo, only cause you said so.

*Hanataro heals Kenpachi and released the riatsu wave into the air*

Yachiru: I can't believe Kenny lost. Good job Ichi! Well I guess we'll see you later.

Kenpachi: One question, why didn't you use bankai Ichigo?

Ichigo: It's becuase Byakuya told me to fight without it for certain reasons... also because I don't have a bankai. After my transformation to this level, all I had was my shikai.

Kenpachi: I see. It was an awesome fight, we'll fight again sometime after I get my bankai.

* * *

[TO BE CONTINUED]

-PREVIEW of the next chapter-

Ichigo: Ichigo here and in the next chapter I'll be traveling.

Toshiro: So will I.

Ichigo: So will Toshiro.

Rukia: YOU'RE ALREADY OUT OF TIME

Ichigo: Thanks for reminding me RUKIA!


	2. Origins pt 2

**N.B** **When reading this story**

 _ **: means the person whose name is in front of it is speaking**_

 _ *** * means the text in side the asterisks are the action being done by a character or thing**_

 _ **{ } are used for thoughts**_

 _ **\- - are used for setting (examples: time, place) it is also used to set up a POV (Point of View)**_

 _Disclaimer_ **N.B I don't own bleach nor its characters.**

* * *

 **[Last time on Bleach- The Next Generation]**

 _Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki, if you truly want to date my sister, your task is to fight Kenpachi Zaraki while he's in Shikai without the use of your bankai._

 _Ichigo: Bring it on, I will beat Kenpachi and win._

 _Rukia: Ichigo, over the years we known each other, woe got really close. You saved me from my execution and you protected the soul society even when you were branded as a ryoka. You saved me countless times after that, I watched you grow from a senseless arrogant weak soul reaper to a legendary soul reaper. I just want to say, you better win this fight Ichigo, win for me, win for us. I love you Ichigo._

 _Ichigo: I love you too Rukia and for the record, You do know that I have no plan on losing?_

 _Rukia: Ofcourse I know that Ichigo. I believe in you, You can win without bankai._

 _Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!_

 _*Kenpachi is hit with the surprise attack*  
*Kenpachi attacks Ichigo with his menacing riatsu*_

 _Ichigo: Meet my dual attack, Getsuga Jūjishō!_

 _*Ichigo fires the Getsuga Jūjishō*  
*Kenpachi is hit by the powerful attack*_

 _Ichigo: *Ichigo pants* huff huff One more attack? huff huff huff_

 _Kenpachi: *Kenpachi pants* huff huff Yeah! huff huff huff_

 _*Both Kenpachi's and Ichigo's spiritual powers began to skyrocket for their final attack*_

 _Ichigo: GETSUGA *Getsuga energy appears on both swords of Ichigo's Shikai*_

 _*Both Kenpachi and Ichigo dashed at each other crossing over to the opposite side from where they were standing with both successful attacks*_

 _*Blood erupts from Ichigo's left shoulder*  
*Blood erupts from both of Kenpachi's shoulders*_

 _Kenpachi: You won again, Ichigo._

 _*Kenpachi falls to the ground*  
*Ichigo begins to fall backwards but Rukia flashsteps and catches him before impact*_

 _Rukia: You did it! You beat Kenpachi again. I'm proud of you._

 _Byakuya: Congratulations Ichigo, you won. As I am a man of my word, Rukia is now available to be in a relationship with you._

* * *

- _Sōkyoku Hill_ -

Yoruichi: Ichigo, congrats on winning and I did all of your work and now you're free to go home.

Ichigo: Yoruichi, I am already home. I understand what you meant though. Thanks a lot.

Yoruichi: Your welcome, now pack your bags.

Ichigo: Alright, it'll be done within the day.

Yoruichi: Good, cause we leave tonight.

Rukia: It'll be amazing to have a little vacation.

Ichigo: Then why are we still here, let's move already!

* * *

-Squad 10's barracks-

Rangiku: Oh Captain, Captain? You around?

All Rangiku got back was pure silence.

Rangiku: That means he's not here.

*Rangiku sneaks into Toshiro's secret candy locker she found 2 weeks before*

*Rangiku takes up a lot of candy and is about to put it in her mouth*

Toshiro: Mind telling me, WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING?

*Rangiku almost scared to death threw the candy up in the air*

Rangiku: Nothing sir.

Toshiro: I don't call stealing nothing Rangiku.

Rangiku: But capt'n, you got the best candy in the soul society. You know I love my candy.

Toshiro: Funny, since we're talking about my candy. Go ahead eat some but if I come back to find nothing in that locker, you will pay me back for every one you ate. And how did you break into my lock?

Rangiku: I didn't, I saw the code you put in so I put it in.

Toshiro: You are really out of hand, shape up by time I return or else I won't be so nice anymore.

Rangiku: Alright captain, bye, enjoy your self and don't let Ichigo catch you hanging out with his sister or he'll surely use getsuga on you.

Toshiro: RANGIKU!

Rangiku: What? You know it's true captain, you are only really going to the world of the living to see her. How long do you think it takes to visit grandma, it don't take a whole month for that, now does it?

Toshiro: Good bye Rangiku, I'll deal with you once I return.

* * *

 _-Shiba Estate-_

 _-Late morning-_

Toshiro: Hey Ichigo, I am ready to go.

Ichigo: We're leaving tonight.

Toshiro: Wouldn't it be easier to leave now, knowing how your father reacts when he sees you.

Ichigo: Good point. Rukia! We're leaving sooner rather than later.

*Rukia leaves the dining room and joins Ichigo*

Rukia: Why, what's up?

Ichigo: We all know how my dad gets on.

Yoruichi: What's this about leaving early?

*Yoruichi suddenly appears*

Ichigo: It's best to leave early.

Yoruichi: Alright, let's go.

Ichigo: Awesome!

* * *

 _-_ _Urahara Shop-_

 _-About 15 minutes later-_

Kisuke: Hello Ichigo, It surely has been awhile since we spoke face to face.

Ichigo: Yeah it has. We will catch up later, I got some business to attend to.

Kisuke: Good luck, you'll never know what you're going to run into.

Toshiro: I also got some business of my own to attend to.

*Ichigo and Rukia goes to Ichigo's house while Toshiro goes to visit Grandma Haru*

Yoruichi: So Kisuke, did you actually miss me?

Kisuke: I sure did. I didn't have anyone to help me with my creation.

Yoruichi: Really Kisuke? Really?

Kisuke: No, I'm just playing. I did miss you though. It was a bit too quiet without you.

* * *

 _-Kurosaki House-_

*Ichigo knocks on the door*

Ichigo: Hey Dad, Yuzu, Karin, it's me Ichigo.

*Ichigo turns the doorknob and opens the door*

Isshin: HELLO THERE ICHIGO! *Isshin flies at Ichigo in a jump kick position*

*Ichigo stood there calmly until a second away before impact then leaned to the right successfully evading the attack*

Ichigo: I see we still haven't changed Dad!

*Ichigo steps into the house* _(infront of him stood his two sisters)_

Ichigo: Hey Karin, Yuzu.

*Karin punches Ichigo in the face*

Ichigo: Hey! What was that for?

Karin: Not coming home nor calling us for an entire year.

Yuzu: We really missed you.

Ichigo: I'm sorry and I missed you three too. I was very busy with work and trying to build my social status around the surroundings.

*Both Karin and Yuzu hug tackle Ichigo and he hugged them back*

*Rukia steps into the house*

Rukia: Glad to be back here once again.

Yuzu: Hey Rukia.

Karin: Good to see you, I haven't seen you for a while.

Rukia: I kinda expected something like that.

*Isshin re-enters the house*

Isshin: My third daughter Rukia. Are you staying with us?

Rukia: I am not sure if I should, I have...

Isshin: I insist.

Rukia: but...

Ichigo: Well she can think about that later but first we have something to announce.

Rukia: We do? I don't think we do, do we?

Ichigo: Yes Rukia.

Rukia: Ichigo, are you meaning-

Ichigo: Yes Rukia, I mean that.

Rukia: Do we really have to tell them now? That can wait till later.

Ichigo: Better now than anytime later.

Isshin: So what's the big news?

Rukia: Well, Ichigo and I are...

*Rukia found it hard to say due to it being so weird*

Ichigo: We're dating, Rukia is my girlfriend.

Isshin|Karin|Yuzu: SAY WHAT!

Ichigo: That's right.

*Isshin rushes to the giant picture of Misako with tears in his eyes *

Isshin: He's fully grown up and have a girlfriend. Soon will follow our daughters.

Karin: Congratulations, best of luck to you and your relationship.

Rukia: Thanks.

Karin: well, I am off, I got soccer to go to.

Ichigo: good luck to you, got a match?

Karin: yeah, finals.

Rukia: Congratulations! Hope you win.

Karin: Thanks. We're versus the breakers.

Ichigo: The breakers as in the team who strives to break their opponents legs?

Karin: That's the one.

Ichigo: Don't the rules forbid that.

Karin: Not in this league. The Urban Legends League.

Rukia: Just be careful.

Karin: I will.

* * *

 _-Haru's House-_

Toshiro: Grandma Haru!

Haru: Hello there Toshiro.

*Haru walks through the front door with two wholes next to her*

Toshiro: Are you ok?

Haru: I'm fine Toshiro.

Toshiro: Sorry, I haven't visit in a while.

Haru: It's ok Toshiro, I mean it's not an easy job being a captain.

Toshiro: You sure got that right.

Haru: I want you to meet these two children. Kenna and Kerra.

Toshiro: Nice to meet you two.

Haru: They have been with me for a whole year.

Kenna: Are you...

Kerra: Toshiro?

Toshiro: Yes I am. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Haru: They are sweet adorable children. It's the promise that I'm not sure they'll get.

Toshiro: promise? What do they want exactly?

Haru: To stay with me forever.

Toshiro: If anything goes wrong, I can reunite you three.

Haru: That's sweet of you Toshiro.

Kerra: Mr. Toshiro can make us stay together forever?

Toshiro: I can try.

Kenna: Thank you so much.

Haru: Well, thank you for stopping by. I imagine you have places you'd like to go.

Toshiro: It doesn't matter, I don't mind staying here for awhile.

Haru: I insist that you go have some fun.

Toshiro: But what about...

Haru: Toshiro, stop worrying and go.

Toshiro: Alright.

* * *

Karin: Come on guys, we're going to have to take it up a notch. I get that these guys break legs for fun but the best defense is a great offense.

Tero: But Karin?

Karin: but nothing! We came here to win and that's what we're going to do.

Rioski: I think you're out of your mind, how can we win against ruthless people like these?

Karin: By turning the tables and playing offensive. Just follow my lead!

* * *

Kisuke: So, Ichigo fought Kenpachi again and won, without the use of bankai?

Yoruichi: That's right. He's one of the strongest after all.

Kisuke: Maybe he will unlock some sacred power and surprise us even more.

Yoruichi: Yeah, maybe you're right.

Kisuke: I think the best way to know the current level of his power and the potential he holds, is to train him here.

Yoruichi: Who is going to be training Ichigo?

Kisuke: You of course.

Yoruichi: I hope you have some plan.

Kisuke: I do Yoruichi, just trust me.

Yoruichi: Fine.

* * *

Karin: pass to me!

Tero: Here!

*Tero passes the ball towards Karin before the breakers stole it*

Karin: Damn!

Rioski: I got it.

*Rioski tries to steal the ball however another breaker slide tackles him; breaking his leg*

Rioski: Ahhh!

Karin {That's almost the whole of my team. That only leaves Tero, Laxin and I.}

[Laxin is the goal keeper]

After the breakers score their goal, the leader, Brik, turned around and approached Karin.

Brik: Gave up yet?

Karin: Never! You'll have to break both of my legs for me to give up and even then I won't back down!

Butch: Stubborn fool. We took out your other striker and most of your defence.

Karin: We came here to win and that's just what we will do.

Jixar: Well so be it. She wanna get her legs broken, I say we grant her that wish.

Brik: Let's play ball!

The score rose 4-0 and Karin was still optimistic about winning.

Tero: How can we still win when there's 6 minutes left?

?: By having a little help.

Karin {That voice; it sounds familiar}

Brik: Where are you? More importantly, who are you?

?: I'm the person that will help you lose.

Jixar: That's against the rules.

?: Let me get this right, breaking other players feet is in the rules but another person joining a team to help them isn't?

Brik: Let him help them, it won't make a difference. We'll break his legs too.

Karin {That voice sounds a lot like Toshiro's}

Toshiro: Hey Karin.

*Toshiro stepped into everyone's view as he spoke*

Karin: Toshiro! What are you doing here?

Toshiro: Lending you a helping hand. We got a game to win.

Karin: Then let's play ball!

*Toshiro starts with the ball; avoiding the breakers' attempts to break his legs. When close to the goal bars, he passes the ball to Karin.*

*Karin successfully retrieves the ball and scores*

With the breakers starting, Karin and Toshiro rush at them; Karin successfully getting the ball and passing it to Toshiro who easily got pass Butch and scored.

Tero advances towards the breakers in an attempt to get the ball and Toshiro backed him up. Tero gets the ball and passes it to Karin who scored.

The score saying 4-3 and the time saying 2 minutes, Toshiro prepares for the next play.

Rioski: Wow, That kid's amazing.

Sirka: Tell me about it and he's really cute.

Karin: He's not cute!/Toshiro: I'm not cute!

Zinc: Focus on the game!

Karin: Don't worry, we are.

The next ball was in session, Karin quickly stole the ball and passes it to Tero who advances to score the ball. Butch runs out of the bars at Tero; who evades this and scores.

Brik: Time out!

Karin: Fine by me!

Both teams separates and begins to plan for the final set of plays.

Toshiro: I don't like how this is looking, stay on guard.

Karin: I will.

Tero: As will I.

Laxin: We're good to go.

Hirlieria: Keep them away from the bar and we'll take 0% risk.

Rioski: Yeah!

Karin: Got it!

The Game resumes as both teams square off. Karin gets the ball and passes it to Tero, who passes it to Toshiro. Toshiro runs avoiding Jixar and passes the ball back to Karin. As the clock ticks, Brik dashes at Karin and slide tackles Karin roughly, spraining her left ankle and acquiring the Ball for her team.

Toshiro: Karin!

*Toshiro rushes towards Karin*

Karin: Toshiro, I can't get up.

Toshiro: I know.

Karin: Help me up, I will finish this game.

Toshiro: How about I help you off the field.

Karin: You know that is not an option.

Meanwhile, Brik and Jixar continuously passes to each other; confusing Tero. Ultimately Brik takes the Ball and Jixar slides at Tero; injuring him. Brik shoots but Laxin stops the ball.

Toshiro: Time out!

*Toshiro helps Karin up*

Toshiro: Let me finish it while you sit.

Karin: Not going to happen!

Toshiro: Yes it is!

Karin: No it isn't!

Toshiro: Let me play the final ball while you relax and I'll put some ice on that ankle when I'm done.

Karin: No, we play this final ball then you can put ice on this ankle, Deal?

*Toshiro stares at Karin and sees the determination in her eyes as she limps*

Brik: We're going to play or not?!

Toshiro: Fine deal.

Karin and Toshiro stood in front of the breakers.

Brik: Let's play.

Laxin throws the ball to Karin who moves slower due to the pain. As Jixar approaches Karin with violent intentions, Karin passes to Toshiro, however, Jixar still slides at Karin, hitting her right ankle. Karin falls hard to the ground but Toshiro presses on to the end, jumping over sliders and avoiding the others until he came face to face to the goal keeper Butch. With five seconds left, Toshiro kicks the Ball and it goes in changing the score to Breakers 4 | Warriors 5.

Toshiro: The game's over, victory is ours.

*Toshiro rushes to Karin's side and lifts her up (bridal style)*

Toshiro: You're a very stubborn idiot, you know that?

Karin: Shut up Toshiro. Did you know that I missed you a lot and it's your fault.

Toshiro: What do you mean it's my fault?

Karin: You don't visit regularly.

Toshiro: Have a tough job and in the state it was in it was impossible to leave.

Karin: Fine. Anyway let me say bye to the team.

Toshiro: Alright.

*Toshiro moves closer to the others*

Karin: Good job team, we're leaving here broken yet victorious!

Toshiro: All of you, be safe and get rest. I'll take Karin home so she can rest.

* * *

Ichigo: You know Rukia, I'm beginning to think that you wanted this all from the start.

Rukia: what?

Ichigo: You wanted me to fight Kenpachi, handle Byakuya's challenges and then come home.

Rukia: Why'd you say that?

Ichigo: Cause you seem pretty happy with the outcome.

Rukia: I am. *Rukia gets closer to Ichigo and moves in for a kiss when the door opens*

Toshiro: Hey Ichigo. I brought home Karin.

*Toshiro enters and places Karin in the couch*

Ichigo: What happened?

Karin: They tackled me and I sprained my left ankle and hurt my right foot.

Toshiro: I plan to ice her foot, so you two can relax. I have this. The new gigai technology allows for me to do this.

*Toshiro holds out his hand towards Karin's ankle and ice elemental energy flowed towards her*

Rukia: Interesting.

Ichigo: Well, while you do that, Rukia and I will go upstairs and check on Yuzu.

*Ichigo and Rukia go up the stairs together*

Toshiro: You're a stubborn girl Karin.

Karin: I know.

Toshiro: You should have let me taken care of it for you but no you continue to push on and now you're even more injured than before.

Karin: Maybe I like to have your attention every now and then.

Toshiro: Was this purpose work? Is that what you're saying?

Karin: To get injured? No!

Toshiro: Well maybe you need to be more careful.

Karin: I'm very careful.

Toshiro: Evidence prove otherwise.

Karin: Well sometimes things happen even when you're careful.

Toshiro: What you did today was reckless and dangerous.

Karin: I guess that's just how it is!

Toshiro: Be more careful next time!

Karin: Sounds like you care a lot!

Toshiro: I so do not! I just don't want you to get hurt and have Ichigo unable to focus.

Karin: Sounds like caring.

Toshiro: It isn't!

Karin: Toshiro Hitsugaya, just admit that you care about me.

Toshiro: Karin Kurosaki, I believe that you're...

*Karin sits up, pulls Toshiro close to her and kisses him on his cheek*

Toshiro: What was that?

*Toshiro holds his hand to his face where she kissed him*

Karin: My proof that you care.

Toshiro: really? What does the proof say?

Karin: That you do, you're blushing.

Toshiro: I DONT BLUSH!

Karin: You're blushing, Just admit it!

Toshiro: There's nothing to admit.

Karin: Yes there is!

Toshiro: Let me just finish healing you so you can get some rest.

*Ichigo and Rukia walks down the stairs*

Rukia: We called Orihime to help with the healing process.

Ichigo: She'll be here shortly.

Karin: Oh?

Toshiro: I see.

Karin: How's Yuzu?

Ichigo: She's good, getting ready to go out.

* * *

 _-Later-_

 _-Urahara shop-_

Yoruichi: Kisuke!

Kisuke: Yeah?

Yoruichi: Tessai and the others are back.

Jinta: Not for long, I'm out of here.

Ururu: Where do you think you're going Jinta?

Jinta: I have a date with my girlfriend Ururu.

Ururu: Uh huh?

Jinta: You doubt me?

Ururu: Of course I doubt you!

Tessai: Stop fighting, both of you.

Jinta: Laters!

*Jinta runs out and head to his girlfriend's house*

Kisuke: So, how was it?

Tessai: We got a lot done.

Kisuke: Sounds good.

Ururu: Jinta nearly had me killed! Twice!

Yoruichi: I'll deal with him later.

* * *

 _-Kurosaki house-_

There was a knock on the door.

Ichigo: That has to be Orihime.

*Ichigo goes to open the door only to see Jinta*

Ichigo: Hey Jinta.

Jinta: Hey Ichigo, is Yuzu ready?

Ichigo: Yuzu?

*Yuzu walks down stairs to see Jinta and Ichigo*

Jinta: Hey Yuzu.

Yuzu: Hey Jinta.

Ichigo: What's going on here?

Jinta: I'm taking out my girlfriend.

Ichigo: And whose your girlfriend exactly?

Jinta: Yuzu.

Ichigo: No way! Hell No! It's not going to happen!

Yuzu: Calm down Ichigo.

Rukia: Yeah, Yuzu is old enough to have a boyfriend and make her own decisions.

"Excuse me Jinta." A voice from the outside said.

Jinta: Sure.

*Orihime enters and goes to Karin*

Orihime: Hi everyone.

Everyone: Hey.

Orihime: Where does it hurt Karin.

Karin: My feet.

Orihime: Okay. Sōten Kisshun! I reject!

Karin: Thanks Orihime.

*Karin gets up from where she lay down*

Orihime: You're welcome.

*Orihime runs and hugs Ichigo and Rukia*

Orihime: It's been too long.

Rukia: It surely has.

Ichigo: Hey, Jinta! Take good care of Yuzu or you'll meet Zangetsu!

Jinta: Will do.

Ichigo: Yuzu, be safe. Have a good time.

Yuzu: Thanks Ichigo.

Ichigo: Thanks for coming Orihime.

Orihime: Any time. I have to go, I don't want to be late for my dinner date tonight with Uryu.

Toshiro: Everyone seems to be paired up.

Ichigo: Is that so?

Karin: Everyone but Toshiro and I, that is.

Ichigo: Anyway, I'm very tired. I'm going to bed.

Rukia: You did have a long day. Good night Ichigo.

Toshiro: I'll be going.

Karin: Wait, can I talk to you outside?

Toshiro: sure.

OUTSIDE

Karin: I missed you so much recently.

Toshiro: Really?

Karin: yeah.

Toshiro: I'm sorry.

Karin: I don't believe that you are.

*Toshiro gets closer to Karin and then kisses her on her lips*

Toshiro: Believe me now?

Karin: You kissed me? Toshiro, I didn't expect you to do that.

Toshiro: You were right. I do care.

*Karin moves in for another and Toshiro delivers*

Ichigo: [Soft and Calm]Toshiro. [Loud and rough] WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY SISTER!

*Toshiro and Karin moved from being close; both red due to being embarrassed*

Karin: What the hell Ichigo!

Ichigo: You got that right Karin. I leave you two out here alone and this happens?

Toshiro: May I remind you, that we are both adults here? And weren't you going to bed?

Ichigo: She's in high school! And yes I was but not anymore.

Karin: I can make my own decisions!

*Rukia walks out the house and into the mist of confusion*

Rukia: What's going on?

Karin: Tell Ichigo to be rational for once!

Rukia: Ichigo.

Ichigo: Toshiro just kissed my sister!

Rukia: Wow, this is interesting. Ichigo, leave them be. Go to bed, get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow.

Ichigo: Fine! But no more kissing you two.

Rukia: Come on. [Voice getting distant due to walking inside with Ichigo] Think of if Byakuya was like you. I wouldn't be your girlfriend right now.

Ichigo: [Distant Voice]: I guess you're right.

Karin: Sorry about that Toshiro.

Toshiro: It's okay. Well I guess I'll be going now. See you soon.

Karin: I'm counting on it.

* * *

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
